Multiplexed Onchip Nanomagnetic Immunoassay for Toxin Reporting (MONITOR) Micro/Nano engineering techniques such as lab-on-a-chip technologies and nanoparticulates sensors are emerging as the next revolution tools for integrated high sensitive high throughput biomedical diagnostics. Such tools will enable clinicians to monitor toxins or diseases frequently and easily for future medical research and therapy in a convenient, accurate, and noninvasive point-of-care fashion. The many forms of dioxins and other toxins that are found in the environment are relatively insoluble in water but soluble in many organic solvents and especially soluble in the fatty tissues. Dioxin levels in the human body can be determined from a blood sample. Using traditional methods, to determine dioxin blood serum levels with an accuracy of less than 5 ppt-TEQ, a large sample size of the order of ml is required. Therefore, Biopico System and University of California, Irvine proposes a Multiplexed Onchip Nanomagnetic Immunoassay for Toxin Reporting (MONITOR) to detect multiple toxins accumulated in blood. This novel point-of-care platform will use 100 fold less blood as the diagnostic medium and bridge serum separation fluidics with nanomagnetoresistive immuno sensors for the rapid quantization of a multiple toxins in a compact analytical instrument. This miniaturization will enable simple, multiplexed, high sensitivity, high specificit, integrated automated rapid total analysis of serum and great potential for handheld device compared to conventional analytical devices. Our revolutionary MONITOR technology will employ rapid serum separation technique along with nanoparticle coupled sandwich assay with electronic readout for reporting several toxins in blood and when successful, will change the current paradigm of biomonitoring in humans. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Biopico System and UC Irvine propose a Multiplexed Onchip Nanomagnetic Immunoassay for TOxin Reporting (MONITOR) to detect multiple toxins accumulated in blood. This MONITOR system combines immunoassay, serum separation microfluidics, nanoparticle magneto resistive sensing and acoustic cavitation pump for biomonitoring in humans. This novel point-of-care platform will use blood as the diagnostic medium and bridge state-of-the-art microfluidics with magneto resistive nanosensors for the rapid quantization of an oral cancer in a compact analytical instrument.